


we can live like this

by akechigcro



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Game(s), Rimming, no seriously fuck that guy and fuck everyone who likes him, only happy goros here, shido's fuckin dead now so everything is Good™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechigcro/pseuds/akechigcro
Summary: What's a birthday without a fun surprise from your husband?





	we can live like this

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to best boy goro he deserves love and happiness and akira will give him that thanks for coming to my ted talk

“Goro, come on! You’ve gotta try this on - it would look so cute on you!” Ann laughed as she held up a white shirt patterned with - watermelons, of all things. Goro was used to her enthusiasm by now, but it was always still a little embarrassing when she yelled in public. Old habits die hard, he supposed. The anxiety of having the public see him at a low point should be in the past, and yet...

Ann had insisted they spend some time together for Goro’s birthday. She’d gotten him up early (a practice he had given up since high school), taken him to a nice breakfast restaurant (she joked about him ordering pancakes) and now they were out shopping at a high class shop with clothes that were way too expensive (the shirt she was currently holding was almost 10,000 yen). Goro felt like he was being spoiled...

It was kind of great. Even though he should be used to it by now, with Akira’s - _his_ \- friends, and Akira himself. They were always so generous. Years ago he’d say he didn’t deserve it, but they’d yelled at him enough for believing that to shake him of it.

It had been almost eight years since the almost-end of the world, three since he and Akira married, two since Shido’s execution. It was starting to seem like... well, it was starting to seem like he was happy. For good. No catch or anything.

He was happy... and it was truly still unbelievable to him. He never could have thought…

“Try it! I won’t take no for an answer!” Ann giggled, shaking him out of his reverie.

“...Alright,” he agreed with a soft smile.

\---

Hours later, they left the shop, purchases in hand. Ann had bought him the watermelon shirt (and, he had to admit, he never would have picked it out for himself, but it did look good on him), plus some new black slacks and dress shoes to round it out. It was entirely too much money to be spent on him, but Ann wouldn’t let him refuse.

And she wanted to go for crepes afterward.

As they stood in the line, Ann gossiped about random things, including her home life with Shiho, her coworkers, her latest shoots, even the movie she tried out for recently. Then all of a sudden she got a slightly smug grin on her face. “Bet _you_ can’t wait to get home to Akira, huh?”

He arched an eyebrow. “Why would that be?”

“Oh! Uh... you know. He probably made your favorite coffee. He’s sweet like that.” She turned her head, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Ah. So there’s a surprise waiting for me at home?”

“I didn’t say anything! I’ll have double chocolate...”

“We’re not even at the window yet!”

“I wasn’t ordering, I was just telling you! What flavor are you gonna get?” She winked playfully.

Goro rolled his eyes fondly. “Ugh. ...I’ll have strawberry banana.”

“Great! I’m paying, of course. For your birthday!” Ann giggled.

“You’ve spent too much money on me already! Let me pay for this,” he said, trying to push her wallet back into her purse.

“No way! You know, it’s like, gay/lesbian solidarity, or whatever. I have to pay.”

“Charming.”

\---

Once he got home, the first thing Goro did was sigh. Even though he loved spending time with Ann, he wouldn’t lie and say that social activities didn’t exhaust him, so it was nice to be in the comfort of his own home.

Except, the one person he really wanted to see was nowhere around.

“Akira! Where are you?” He checked the bathrooms, spare bedroom, and the living room, but there was no sight of him.

Really, he wasn’t surprised when he found a heart-shaped note on the door reading, “Come in ♡ ”

He took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in.

Goro took in the whole scene. Akira was draped over the rose-petal covered bed, wearing nothing but some lacy red and black underwear, and... whipped cream on his nipples. With strawberries on top.

And more whipped cream, in a heart shape, around his navel.

...And his cock was sticking out of a decorative lace-trimmed hole in the panties.

“Welcome home, honey,” he whispered in his most seductive voice.

Goro took a second look around, almost as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Akira smirked. “Ready for your birthday present?”

And then… Goro laughed.

It wasn’t even just laughter - he cackled. He laughed so hard he bent over, unable to breathe. “You - you -”

Akira frowned and sat up. “I didn’t think it was something to laugh at, but okay...”

“I’m not - laughing at you, I just - ” Goro gasped between laughing bouts, “it’s just - the absurdity of the situation - did you also put a banana up your ass?”

Akira furrowed his brow. “What?”

Goro held up a finger, still bent over, “Let me - let me catch my breath - ”

“No, by all means, keep laughing at me.”

“Listen - listen,” Goro said, finally able to breathe. He walked over to the bed and straddles Akira’s hips. “You - you are such an idiot. And I love you so much. And you’re sexy. But you and your little strawberry nipples - I’m sorry,” he laughed again, “you just caught me so wholly off guard I can’t help but laugh.” He rested his forehead against Akira’s, being extra cautious of the veritable whipped cream mountains on his nipples and the heart around his belly button. “Just because I’m amused,” he whispered, “doesn’t mean I don’t find this attractive.”

Akira grinned, finally. “Can’t resist my charms even after almost a decade, huh?”

“Well. Those panties do suit you. And despite Ann stuffing me with crepes and sweets, I’m still a little hungry.”

“A little?”

“Famished, actually.”

“Good thing I’m here then. You should eat me up, and then I can show you the second surprise.”

“Hmm, sounds good, angel,” Goro whispered as he started kissing down Akira’s neck. Fingers threaded through his hair and pulled lightly, releasing his hair from its ponytail.

“I feel like that nickname’s ironic.”

Goro paused over Akira’s chest. “Hmm,” he stole a strawberry from the pile of whipped cream with his mouth, “perhaps a little.” And then he sucked the whipped cream off Akira’s left nipple.

“Oh,” came Akira’s soft whimper.

Goro smirked. He held some of the whipped cream in his mouth and moved up for a kiss, quickly encouraging Akira to open up and pushing the cream into his mouth.

“Mmm, tastes better that way,” Akira said.

“We should eat like this every time.” He stole the other strawberry.

Akira’s back arched, trying to get some contact, but Goro swiftly avoided it. “Could get messy,” he groaned.

“When is life with you not messy?” He asked, and before Akira could answer, he sucked off the remaining cream off his nipple. This time, though, he made sure to lick and suck at it, even going so far as to bite down lightly because he knew Akira liked it.

Akira moaned shamelessly as he pushed Goro’s head into his chest. “ _Goro_... god, yes...”

“How are you this worked up already...?” Goro muttered, moving up to bite Akira’s collarbone as well.

“Maybe I didn’t have a banana up my ass but I was touching myself… thinking about you. Getting ready for you. Couldn’t hardly wait - _oh_.”

As he spoke, Goro had gotten down to his navel - he traced the heart with his tongue and dipped into his belly button as a last tease. “You talk too much.”

“You love i- _fuck_!” he moaned as Goro licked a stripe up his cock. “You know that gets me going... shit, Goro...”

Goro just grinned up at him. “Let’s just - get these off, then...”

“Wait! You didn’t see the best part. Move.” Akira shoved him off, then slid his legs off their bed. “Okay, close your eyes. Just for a second, I promise.”

Goro rolled his eyes with a fond smile and indulged him. He heard Akira stand, and then...

“Open.”

When he opened his eyes, Akira was facing him, but he started turning once attention was on him.

There was... no ass to the panties. There was a top strap, complete with a cute bow... and some straps toward the bottom of his ass, connecting to the crotch of the panties, but the majority was uncovered.

Holy fuck.

“Ass accessible panties!” Akira clapped as he giggled cutely. “A special gift for you...”

Goro was speechless.

“Not laughing now, huh?”

“You...”

“I got them special online. I thought you’d li- _ah_!”

Goro pulled him down quickly, into a bruising, harsh kiss, shoving his tongue in the other’s mouth almost instantly. Their positions from earlier reversed, Akira straddled his hips and ground down against him as Goro squeezed his ass.

“Mine,” he growled against Akira’s lips, “all mine.”

“Fuck yes...” Akira whimpered, grinding desperately against Goro. “I love you so much Goro, fuck... I want... I want...”

“What do you want, Akira? Tell me...” Goro asked sweetly, “Do you want me to fuck you? Suck you off? Do you want to fuck me? I’ll do whatever you want...”

“Ah, god... I... you ate me up, right...? Now... now I want you to eat me out... please, Goro? Please, baby...”

Goro rested his forehead against Akira’s. “How can I say no, when you ask so politely? Come now, on the bed. I’ll take good care of you...”

Akira scrambled up and onto the bed on hands and knees. He grabbed a pillow to put under his chest and make himself comfortable. Goro fondly shook his head a little and followed, kneeling behind him.

“You’re so eager... and you planned this so well. It seems ironic, though, that it’s _my_ birthday, and you’re the one getting a gift, so to speak, hmm? But... I am generous. And I can’t say you don’t look absolutely delicious right now...” he said as he groped Akira’s ass. “So, I suppose I can indulge you. As a present to both of us.”

He kissed down Akira’s spine, starting at the bottom of his neck, occasionally poking his tongue out to taste. Once he hit the base of his spine, he moved over to bite an ass cheek. Akira yelped and whipped his head around to glare. “Sorry!” Goro laughed, “You’re just so exquisitely tasty.”

“Ha ha. If that’s the case, you should hurry up and eat my a- _ohhh_ ,” he moaned as Goro licked a thick stripe over his hole. “Fuck! Stop catching me off guard like that...”

“Turnabout is fair play,” Goro returned, and spread Akira’s cheeks farther while he traced his tongue around the rim of his ass. Quickly, he flattened his tongue, made another pass, then made his tongue as pointed as possible and pushed inside. Akira’s moans were music to his ears, and for the first time he realized how hard he was. Fumbling a little, he undid his belt and pulled himself free. Pulling his tongue back, he gave a relieved huff as he palmed himself.

Akira rolled his hips and brought a hand down to stroke himself. “Fuck, that feels good… give me more, Goro. I need you.”

Goro set to work, licking and sucking and fucking Akira with his tongue. The former thief’s moans got louder and louder, he was continuously rolling his hips. Goro knew he was close to the edge. He took his hand off his own cock and used it to roll Akira’s balls in his hand, then batting Akira’s own hand away from his cock and stroking it with fervor.

“Fuck… _fuck_ … Goro, wait, wait, waitwaitwait…” Akira whimpered as he pulled away, “I don’t wanna come yet. Hold on. Holy hell, you’re so amazing, I couldn’t take it anymore…” He laid on his back, catching his breath.

Goro moved up beside him. “You have something else planned, then?”

“Yes… just let me… I don’t wanna come too soon. Probably not gonna last long anyway. You’re too good,” he panted.

Goro put his hand low on Akira’s stomach, just next to his dick. “So if I started stroking your cock again, you’d just come like that, huh?”

Akira leaned his head back and groaned, eyes closed.

“You don’t wanna come yet? But it would make me so happy…” He stroked the skin next to Akira’s cock lightly. “I want to make you come, honey.”

“That’s it!”

Suddenly, Goro was on his back; Akira had rolled them over, and before Goro even had a chance to taunt him more, Akira had grabbed the lube from the side table and was fingering himself. “You’re such a fucking tease, Goro… I can’t take it anymore, I - _ah_ \- need you in me right now!” He quickly positioned Goro’s cock at his entrance and sunk down, enveloping him completely.

They both moaned. Akira threw his head back and squeezed his eyes closed before setting a brutal pace. “If I’m not gonna last long - you’re not either.”

Goro’s eyes widened. Akira’s lust was no longer a surprise to him, but it managed to affect him just the same every time. The sight of Akira riding him - with abandon, so _wanton_ \- unleashed something within him.

He sat up, wrapped his arms around Akira’s back, and laid back down on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Akira griped, still trying to move his hips.

Goro just looked at him a moment. His husband. Particularly the steel grey eyes that he’d thought were so plain at the beginning… but now he knew the intensity behind them, the affection, the warmth…

He pulled Akira down for a soft but intense kiss. “I love you,” he whispered, “I just want to be near you. Let me…”

He thrust into Akira as best he could with the closeness. He knew they were both almost spent so it wouldn’t matter, just a little longer…

“I love you, Akira. You’re so good to me… I want to repay the favor.”

Akira whimpered, and started pushing back to meet his thrusts. His panties were rubbing against Goro’s cock, his cock against Goro’s stomach… Every little sensation was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, but he needed something. He needed…

“I love you so much, Goro… _Goro_ … I… _fuck_ ,” Akira pushed back once particularly hard and held it, moaning louder than before. Goro felt the constriction around his cock and Akira’s seed spill across his stomach, and that was enough. He thrust as deep as he could and let go, spilling inside Akira with a moan rivaling his husband’s.

Akira laid on his chest for a while, occasionally kissing his neck. Eventually he rolled over and sighed lightly. “I don’t know about you, but… that was amazing. We should have birthday sex every day.”

Goro chuckled. “That sounds like a good idea to me. As long as next time is your birthday.”

“Oh, definitely. Then I’ll eat you out and I’ll suck your dick and I’ll fuck you. Or maybe I’ll ride you for real. Gotta keep some surprises. Hold on, I’m gonna go get a washcloth so we can clean up.”

Goro watched as Akira got up and walked to the bathroom. _How did I get so lucky? I didn’t even think I would live to see 19, let alone 26… and I definitely didn’t think I’d be happy, with Akira, of all people…_

“I don’t know about you, but,” Akira yawned as he walked back into the bedroom, “I’m ready for a sex nap, after all that.” He cleaned Goro’s chest with the cloth, making sure to wipe up all the rapidly cooling semen. Once he was done, he tossed it into the hamper and laid down next to Goro, head on his chest. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I know.”

Akira poked him in the side. “Okay, asshole. It’s okay, I know you love me too.” He pulled the covers up over them. “Night, Goro.”

“Goodnight, Akira.”

Just as he closed his eyes though, Akira spoke up once more. “Hey, did you ever think it could be like this, when we were younger? That you’d be happy... alive... with me? You are happy, right?”

“Yes, you idiot. I’m happier than I ever thought I would be. And... of course I didn’t think I... we could be. But it’s been the best surprise of my life.” Goro said, hugging Akira tighter.

“Good. That’s all I want... for you to be happy.” He kissed Goro’s chest where he could, and they laid in silence a moment. Goro was almost asleep when he heard Akira start to speak again. “You know, I was going to write ‘eat me’ on my ass with edible body paint but I couldn’t do it well enough. And I didn’t want to ask Yusuke.”

“Shut up, Akira. Go to sleep.”

“Love you. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you. Love you too.”

“Oh, by the way, I ordered sushi for later. Sleep well.”

Goro smiled. _Best birthday ever._

**Author's Note:**

> goro's shirt - [x](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/bonobos-slim-fit-watermelon-print-sport-shirt/4828614)  
> akira's panties - [x](https://www.adoreme.com/karsi-bikini) (you have to have/make an account to look at the photos in full detail but if you google "karsi bikini" it'll show up there too)
> 
> i always feel like i have so much to say in notes and it always leaves my head the second i get to them
> 
> ANYWAY this is unbeta'd and honestly i didn't think i was gonna finish it so i was just pleased that i did so i didn't edit it. this is also my first smut so uhhhh. ok. i hope it's good? rimming is so undervalued in shuake circles...
> 
> i just wanted. happy future goro. i know nothing would be easy for him at first but as time goes on with akira, and the thieves too... he could be happy. and god i want that for him so bad. i tried to retain a little bit of his snark without the mean edge i think he'd have just post-game bc i feel like after almost 10 years he would've relaxed a bit and everything he says to akira (and ann too) in this is with love. if with a bit of exasperation
> 
> also shoutout to the people who supported me in writing this, esp when i was feeling down on myself<3 you know who you are and i love You  
> feel free to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechigcro)!!
> 
> p.s. you can take power bottom akira kurusu from my cold, dead hands


End file.
